Touch the Untouchable
by Ludwig M. Rivia
Summary: John felt that, by making him live with Matt, they threw a sheep right in to the wolf's den. Some temptations are harder to resist than others. Slash, John/Matt. Reviews welcome.


John McClane was a good cop.

Actually, he was a _great_ cop.

So why the hell was he stuck babysitting a kid? A twenty year old kid with a big mouth and a shitload of electronics. 

Often in the last two months did John wonder what was wrong with good old radios. And why had Matt given him a look like he just dug out a fossil when he realized that the phone John owned still had a cord? He was never into that high-tech shit. Give him a gun and some bullets and he could conduct an orchestra. 

He was John fuckin' McClane. 

But, as they say, there is no rest for the wicked. 

A few months ago, he got a call from Jack, asking if he remembered the kid he was supposed to escort a year ago. The time Thomas Gabriel tried to send America to hell with his little hacker pack. Yeah, he remembered. Well, it turned out that some of Gabriel's _friends _had some issues with the kid helping the FBI.

No shit. 

They blew his apartment up, _again,_ and he had no place to stay. And, of course, since Warlock was a hacker fuck and couldn't be trusted, John was the first one on the list to call. 

And who could protect Matt better than him?

Always the hero.  
And then they brought Matthew. All shaken up and in need of a friendly face. When John opened his door to the kid and saw Matt's expression of hope, he felt some dangerous feelings rising to the surface. 

No. 

John pushed those feelings down. 

He closed that door a year ago. 

But still, this kid was sitting there. In _his_ kitchen. Eating _his_ sandwiches. With that high-and-mighty hacker equipment. 

-"Doesn't the fact that you're knee-deep in shit because of that crap make you want to throw it out the window?", asked a slightly irritated John, grabbing a can of beer from the fridge.  
-"No.", replied Matt through a mouthful of peanut butter sandwich, "It's what I do."  
-"Well it makes me want to bash it in with a baseball bat…", John mumbled.  
-"That's sweet, McClane, you're worried 'bout me?", teased Matt. 

John's stomach turned at the question.  
-"Have you suddenly found another place to stay at, so you're testing my patience?", he said with a seemingly calm voice, "Don't flatter yourself, kid." 

He walked out in to the living room.

-"And get that shit off my table.", he shouted as the door closed behind him.

-"Not gonna happen!", replied Matt through the closed door, 'A man's got to work for his money, you know?" 

_**Man? What man? You're just a brat...**_John sat on the couch, trying not to think about the damn kid in his kitchen, but the thoughts of their previous encounter kept flooding his already Matt-infested mind. 

They have made a bond, McClane winced at how corny that sounded. They became a team back then. And a pretty damn good one, too. For John, the kind of guy who always works alone, that was something entirely new. 

When he first met the kid he thought Matt was just another routine mission. To say he was wrong would be an understatement. Matt turned out to be quite a handful. They went through a lot together and when Matt refused to let John rescue his daughter by himself, McClane thought the kid was his reward. Some sort of cure for his loneliness that he tried to deny was bothering him His days were so monotone and he needed something to pull him out of it.

That something was Matt. 

But then it went overboard. 

When he was in that truck, chasing the son of a bitch who took his daughter, Lucy wasn't the only one he was kicking ass for. He was going to murder the person that took his happiness from him. After it was over, something hit John. 

When his daughter eyed Matt and he actually felt jealousy, John wondered what was wrong with him. He was lusting after a kid! Someone his _daughter_ would consider dating! He was acting like a goddamn schoolgirl. He shook those thoughts away and went on without Matt. He worked to forget him. 

John growled silently, shifting on the couch. That wasn't like him. He never showed emotions. Not like this, at least. 

The door behind him opened and Matt landed next to him on the couch.  
-"Why are you avoiding me, McClane?", asked Matt, reaching out to take John's beer from him.  
-"I'm not avoiding you, I just need my privacy, kid." John moved the can out of Matt's reach.  
-"Privacy? Since I moved here I've been under the impression that I was living alone!",

Matt whined, trying to grab the can of beer as it was moved further away from him, "You have more privacy than a monk."  
-"I'm used to living by myself and – _will you leave that alone already!_", John snapped, moving the can above his head.  
-"But it's the last one! I want some!", said Matt, pulling himself up by leaning on John's shoulder, reaching once again for the beer.  
-"Kids shouldn't drink.", growled John, pulling away.  
-"I told you, I'm not – ", he was cut short as he accidentally knocked the can out of

John's hand, showering the cop in beer.  
-"Shit…", hissed Matt, backing away.  
-"Matthew", said an incredibly pissed off McClane, "If you don't want to die a slow and painful death, I suggest you bring me a towel…"  
-"I'm sorry man, I – "  
-"_Towel. Now._" 

Matt jumped up from the couch and ran to the bathroom. John got up and took his beer-soaked shirt off, throwing it to the floor with a growl. Matt came back quickly, handed him a towel and stood uncomfortably next to John , staring at his torso. John cleaned himself up and glared at Matt as the kid's eyes followed the flexing of his muscles. 

-"Kid, stop - ", John started, but was stopped by one of Matt's hands came up to ghost over his biceps.  
-"Badass…", he murmured to himself, unaware of the effect his touch had on the cop, "I want muscles like that…"  
John quickly grabbed his wrist and removed Matt's hand from his skin.  
-"You're a hundred years too early for that, kid…" 

_**Don't come closer. Don't touch me. Don't tempt m-**_ The kid put his hand on John's shoulder. 

-"What's wrong, McClane?", asked Matt innocently, getting closer to John.  
-"I- I have work to do." John shook Matt's hand off again and, without thinking, went in to the bathroom. 

He ignored the hurt look the kid gave him. _**I'm sorry, it's for your own good. **_That was too close. He was losing control. He _had _to get out more. And he definitely _had _to get laid. _**Pervert. Rapist. Child molester! **_John glanced down at the bulge in his pants that was clearly a giveaway of what else was going through his head. _**I should arrest myself…**_

-"You have work to do in the bathroom?", he heard a small voice from behind the door.  
_**Yes, I want to pin you against the wall…  
**_-"Leave me alone, kid, go play your video games or something…", said John through his teeth.  
_**Kiss you until you forget how to stand…  
**_-"Hey, I'm doing some serious work, you know!"_**  
Rip your clothes off and worship that pale skin of yours with kisses…  
**_-"Come on, John, talk to me._**  
Make you scream my name.**_

If the kid wouldn't leave him be, he should show him what he's in for, at least. Scare him a little. Make Matt uncomfortable so he would finally find a another place to live, so he could _stop torturing_ John with his untouchable, bratty presence. 

He opened the bathroom door and pulled Matt inside before he could complain. John pushed his back against the wall, gripping his shirt.  
-"You _really _need to learn to shut up." John slammed his lips against Matt's. 

The kid gasped in to the kiss, arching his back. _**Yeah, see that? I'm a sick, perverted, old fu- why are you kissing back? **_Matt pressed his tongue against John's lips and the cop's gasp of confusion made their teeth clash. 

Their kiss was brief and clumsy, but it broke through a lot of barriers. 

All the feelings John was holding back and keeping away from Matt were now in the open. Exposed to the kid's, now lust-filled, eyes. And for the first time, John didn't care. He was tired of hiding the only thing that made him happy. There was no going back now. 

Matt ground his hips against John's and they both gasped, giving in to the sensations. _**What the hell are you doing!, **_screamed the voice in his head,_** He's just a kid!  
**_John told it to go fuck itself. 

He finally had the one he loved in his arms and he was not about to let him go.


End file.
